An Honest Mistake
by FujimiyaMidori
Summary: Aya and Omi are drunk.....but Aya's with Ken. AK, AxO and maybe more. Slight spoiler...barely.


Disclaimer: I own nothing..don't sue me..  
  
An Honest Mistake  
  
Pt. 1  
  
Fujimiya Aya was not a heavy drinker. In fact, he'd probably only consumed a grand total of two alcoholic beverages in his lifetime. Of course, with his small stature, his body could not likely accommodate much more.  
  
But tonight was special. Afterall, Takatori Reiji was dead and that was cause for some serious celebration.  
  
Ken snaked his arm around Aya's waist as they entered the bar. Youji worked his charm on the bouncer to gain Omi admittance, and the two of them soon followed. Inside, people in twos and threes gyrated on the dance floor to the pulse of a techno remix of some 80s song.  
  
Youji ordered them all drinks (on Ken) and raised his glass in a toast. "To the death of-" He was cut off by a hard elbow to the gut by Aya before he could say anything that might sound suspicious to evesdroppers. "-Omi's grandmother," the blonde concluded, "So sorry my boy." He mussed up Omi's hair as they all clinked glasses.  
  
Ken leaned up and kissed his redheaded lover softly. "You finally got your revenge. What are you going to do next?"  
  
Aya flashed a genuinely happy smile for the first time since Ken met him. "I'm going to get smashed..then take you to bed." He enveloped Ken in his arms and growled playfully in his ear.  
  
"Hear that Ken-ken?" Youji chimed in, "he's gotta get drunk to sleep with you."  
  
"Youji no baka!" Ken glared.  
  
"Watch out Aya, he's stolen your heart AND your glare."  
  
"Leave them alone Youji. Afterall, it's not often you bring someone home sober," Omi shot.  
  
"Touche," was youji's reply. "Maybe after a few drinks I'll have a little Omitchi kitten to play with, ne?"  
  
Omi blushed. "Hentai!"  
  
As the night went on and the tab grew higher, all the kittens became drunker. Aya began to sway on his barstool.  
  
"I think you should get him home," Youji nodded to Ken.  
  
Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
Aya shook his head, but when his brain clouded over, changed his mind and nodded with a grimace.  
  
"I'm gonna stay a little longer. Can't let my fans go without their fix. Get him some water or he's going to have a killer hangover, and Aya's scary enough without a migrane." Youji was swallowed by the crowd of people.  
  
Aya opened his mouth to protest Youji's insults but was overcome again by dizziness.  
  
Ken handed the bartender his card. "Damn Youji for making me pay for all this." The bartender returned from the register.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Hidaka but your card has been declined."  
  
"What? But that's impossible!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Dammit! Okay. Omi, you guys get a cab. I'll stay and figure this out." Ken handed Omi a few crumpled up bills.  
  
Omi nodded and helped Aya stand. Ken watched them stumble out. He was worried about leaving Aya in Omi's care, considering the chibi was only in slightly better condition than his lover. But he trusted that they'd be okay. He turned back to the bartender to deal with the credit card matter.  
  
The ride back to their place had been much bumpier than Omi remembered it ever being before. The driver had laughed at them as they had been slumped drunkenly in the back of his taxi. "Drinken idiots," he had called them.  
  
Finally the cab arrived at the Koneko. Omi shoved the rumpled money at the cabbie as he and Aya crawled out of the car and up the stairs. Both too drunk and too tired to make it to bed, they collapsed together on the couch. Aya was slightly on top of Omi, preventing him from moving too much. The apartment was uncomfortably warm and Omi lifted Aya to remove both of their shirts. Aya, who had practically been asleep, stirred and mumbled something Omi didn't understand. "Aya?"  
  
"Whah issit Ken-ken-ken?" was the groggy reply.  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"Me too-o," Omi could almost hear Aya add the extra 'O'.  
  
Aya snuggled closer to Omi. Omi lay back, not thinking about much, until he felt Aya tugging at the zipper of his pants. "A-Aya?"  
  
"Ken-ken," Aya whispered. The redhead lowered himself between Omi's legs and unzipped the younger boy's pants.  
  
Omi tried to think but his mind was too jumbled. "Aya.what are you-Ah!" Omi moaned aloud as Aya took him into his mouth. Too weak to protest, Omi closed his eyes. He wove his hands through Aya's silky hair. "Aya."  
  
"AYA!"  
  
Omi grimaced as Aya, shocked by the interruption, scraped him with his teeth.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Ken nearly shrieked. "Never mind. Just.never mind." Ken stormed into his room and shut and locked his door with a slam.  
  
Aya looked up dazedly. "Ken?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
C&C, R&R, whatever you like to call it. Let me know how I can improve it. First time writing. It's gonna get ANGSTY 


End file.
